Legend Of Zelda: Orb of Dreams
by Gemini Wings
Summary: 7 years of fighting in which no one has been allowed to remember till now. Link hopes for a normal life. To bad for him, fate isn't done with our Hero.
1. End of Adventures?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda.

This is my first Zelda fic… I hope I don't disappoint! I would also be very happy is you would review… give me ideas comment! Ya know I love to know what my readers think of my work. I enjoy flames!

Legend of Zelda: Orb of Dreams

Chapter One: End of Adventures?

Link, as you all know, grew up in the Kokiri Village as the boy without a fairy. He is called to the Great Duke Tree where his adventure begins. Countless times he has done this. Each time he defeats his foe the memories of the citizens of Hyrule are erased. Year after year Link saves the world and the people have fake memories put into their heads. No one ever notices how many times Link has saved all of Hyrule only him, Zelda, and the Sages remember it all. Seven years pass and Link has now saved the world about nine times, at least he didn't skip those seven years like he had to that one time (stupid master sword).

Link has now grown into an adult, with a body that screams 'I fought for my life and the rest of the world every single day for SEVEN YEARS!' It doesn't bother him too much though.

Finally as he finished his opponent off Link was whisked away to the Chamber of the Sages. As the light around Link finally faded he stared into the face of the Sage of Light, Rauru.

"Link, you have been through many challenges in the past seven years and have saved the world as well. We have decided to not put fake memories into the minds of the people. We believe that, in doing this, you won't have to save Hyrule as many times."

"So you think I won't have to fight anymore if you don't put the memories in!" Link asked, his hopes of a normal life rising.

"We believe it will lessen the likely hood of evil coming fourth," Rauru answered.

"Why couldn't you have figured this out earlier!" Like shouted desperately as he thought of all the monsters he may not have had to fight if they would have just figured this out sooner.

"We didn't think it could have been the cause, nor did we want it to be… We only wished for the happiness of the people and in getting rid of the memories of the horrible times we thought we could make them happy, but I suppose it wasn't meant to be," Rauru sighed as he lowered his head. "We will not make them forget and over the next few years everyone will slowly get their original memories back."

"Well, I guess that good… and yet bad," Link hated having to much attention drawn to him, nor did he like it if people crowded around him.

"You have done so much for the people let them thank you," Rauru explained.

"If they insist…" Link trailed off.

Rauru smiled, "I'm sure Princess Zelda will want a parade at the least."

Link blushed a little at the mention of Zelda.

Rauru coughed and Links attention returned to him, "We hope for your happiness."

And with that Link was once again surrounded by a bright light, in which he lost himself in. Letting the warmth of it comfort his tired body he closed his eyes. When he felt a stab of pain it sent him into darkness.

Sorry it's so short, but if I had gone on it would be to long, and I might not have as good of cliff hanger. So just bare with me! The next should be up very soon!

'Till we meet again!


	2. New Town

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda.

This is my first Zelda fic… I hope I don't disappoint! I would also be very happy is you would review… give me ideas comment! Ya' know I love to know what my readers think of my work. I enjoy flames!

**DreamWeaver :** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah I did think of that after I wrote it, but I was too lazy to change it and well I never really liked them anyway. Don't get me wrong I like the people, but the concept annoyed me… they didn't know they were sages until their stupid temple had to be saved by Link! … If they have soooooo much power why did they need Links help! Anyway so I kind of like how I made them so stupid… but when I edit it and repost after I'm done with it… maybe I'll think of something better… Fell free to give some ideas, I will graciously consider them!

Legend of Zelda: Orb of Dreams

Chapter Two: New Town

The world of Hyrule has changed in the last seven years. The population has grown a lot, leading to less space for everyone. In a hope for more space the people have moved to create a new town on the other side of Hyrule fields.

While searching for the perfect spot they found a small cave. In hopes of finding something people entered it only to find that it led to a beach. Carpenters, shopkeepers, and soldiers found themselves looking out to the horizon seeing nothing but water.

Excitement ran through the people as they told the King of their discovery. On the Kings order they were made to widen the cave to allow easier passage. Major construction and destruction took place until the cave was wide enough and a foundation for the town was done.

More construction took place as the people built a dock for a ship the King was planning to have them build for exploration of the large mass of water.

The town has done well since then, with all the jobs available the town was very popular until one day. Huge beasts had suddenly attacked the town throwing the people into a panic. Luckily soldiers were able to drive the monsters away… but the fear of a future attack keeps the population from growing any larger.

Construction of the massive boat is underway.

The bright light faded and Link toppled onto the ground. Standing he found he hadn't been placed in… a safe area.

Remaining monsters drew closer to him, wanting revenge.

Link sighed, _"I hate clean up duty…"_

A hiss of metal sounded as his blade left its sheath. Creatures flinched at the sight of his blade, but that didn't stop them from attacking.

Link was thrust into battle, there were so many he couldn't distinguish what exactly they were.

"HEY Behind you!" Navi shouted.

Link rolled out of the way just in time. He turned to see a large wolfo glaring at him.

Pulling his magic, he focused it into his blade. Releasing it, he spun wildly as his blade shone orange, creating a circle of magic. Stopping himself he focused on the magical ring he created and the ring suddenly flew away from him slicing through many of the weaker enemies.

Link flipped backward avoiding another attack and quickly slashed at his attacker.

A cry rang through the air as Link's blade collided with the beast, turning it to ash.

Link sidestepped as two more enemies threw themselves at him, hitting each other they collapsed to the ground. Link drew his sword up into the air holding it firmly with two hands he thrust it down into one of the beasts letting the ash fly. Turning to the other he thrush his blade into it as well, creating more ash.

As the last of the ash was blown away, three claws found there way to Link's stomach.

Link gasped for breath as he doubled over in pain. Looking up he saw his last foe as his vision became fuzzy.

Sensing its chance the monster attacked, jumping into the air. Link was to smart to go out like that, grabbing his sword he trust the blade into the roof of the thing's mouth, killing it instantly.

Ash flew though the air as Link finally collapsed onto the ground. He looked up to the sky, hoping it wasn't the end. There was sudden warmth as he once again fell into the black abyss.

Another shorty. Sorry but I had to explain the town, it plays a part. So just bare with me! The next should be up very soon!

Come On People! Give me some ideas to work with! I always want to know someone else's point of view and ideas… it helps me mold them into a great new concept so **PLEASE! I'M BEGING YOU, PLEASE R&R! OR AT LEAST SEND ME AN E-MAIL!**

'Till we meet again!


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer: Same old, same old…

This is my first Zelda fic… I hope I don't disappoint! I would also be very happy if you would review… give me ideas comments! Ya' know I love to know what my readers think of my work. I enjoy flames!

**DreamWeaver :** Glomp Did I mention how much I love my reviewers? You kind of have it! I will enjoy teasing Link with a normal life that will always be out of his reach! Muahahahahahahaha! cough But there is another plot he will go, reluctantly, on another adventure… or will he? Haven't decided yet… Long adventures are hard to write… there is constant danger and I've only got like one person to work with… I don't like OCs that much… Well sorry of the ramble but I thank you once again for reviewing!

**Greki: **Glomp thank you for reviewing and please keep reading and giving your opinion!

**LPfan21: **Glomp Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'll take your idea… I'll try to use it… keep reading and hopefully you'll find it disguised within my work!

On With The Fic!

Legend of Zelda: Orb of Dreams

Chapter Three: Wake Up Call!

A beautiful chestnut mare strides over to the limp form of Link. Nudging him with her soft nose she tries to rouse him, but to no avail. In a last ditch effort she licks his face. A moan escapes from his mouth. Lowering herself to the ground, she urges him on. Slowly he swings his arm to her saddle and pulls himself onto her back. The mare stands, her rider on, started moving.

Links eyes flutter open, but his consciousness did not come back to him. Dreamily he rode on his steeds back not knowing where he was even going.

Morning gives way to afternoon as the sun rises high in the sky. A light breeze fills the air, swishing Link's hair.

Time escaped Link. His mind couldn't and wouldn't grasp anything as Epona made her way to where ever. Something in the back of his mind told him to look up after what was three days of riding.

He did so and was shocked to see the castle town in ruins and the castle itself on the brink of crumbling. Dark clouds covered the sun and it seemed that Link had some more work to do. He urged Epona forward and she complied as she started her canter. But as he approached the black clouds dispersed confusing the heck out of Link, still he rode hard.

Wild life had returned to the fields of Hyrule and all seemed well. He slowed as he reached the gate to town and crossed the draw bridge.

Link looked side to side seeming the devastation whole houses had been brought down and fires had cropped up all over. Yet the villagers weren't fazed at all. They were all helping to rebuild the town to its former glory. Hope rose into Links chest realizing everything was going to be fine, Hylians were indeed very strong people. A smile crept its way onto Links face as he left the town heading for the castle.

He was surprised to find that there were no guards to stop him from entering the castle. Climbing off of Epona he cautiously made his way into the entrance hall. The room was huge statues from the past rulers lined the hall red tapestries were hung behind them and a matching carpet was under his very feet.

Link had never seen the inside of the castle the only part he every saw was the garden in which he first meet the beautiful Princess of Hyrule, Zelda.

Groggily he walked forward, until finally a voice called out.

"Young sir! Where are you off to?" It was one of the maids.

"I wish- ergh- to see the Princess…" he stammered out.

Worry was plastered on her face for only an instant, "Well I believe her highness is with the King. I'll take you too him."

She turned around and Link followed slowly taking in the scenery. But worrying he would lose the kind maid he focused on trailing her.

They turned a corner and Link saw his destination. Huge carved oak doors were being guarded by soldiers who turned to look at them.

Shivers ran up his spine as he approached the guards.

"Who are you?" one of them questioned.

"erk- I am Link,-eh- Link Kokirin…"

The man eyed Link until he made his decision. "Open the doors!"

Link turned back to the maid. "Thank you…"

"No problem young Master," with that she turned on her heel and walked off.

The doors creaked as the guards pushed them open for him. He walked through the doors alone, and as he stepped though the threshold the soldiers began closing the gigantic doors.

Link looked back as the doors closed with a loud click. Moving slowly forward, he brought his head back to face forward. He stopped soon after.

He brought his head up a bit and finally laid his eyes on the ruler of all Hyrlue, King Hyrikinan. He was sitting in a gold, tall backed throne, and upon his noble brow he wore a huge gold crown. The king held his head high, but was still able frown upon the young, green, Kokiri. He wore an elegant red attire, the symbol of the triforce was constant within the outfit.

The Kokiri lowered his head in a bow. Not sure what else to do, he placedhis right knee onto the floor, his right hand over his heart in a fist. Link stared at the floor. Wondering why Navi refused to join him outside, but put it aside as he saw the floor go in and out of focus.

"You are Link… the great Hero of Time are you not?" the King questioned him.

"I am you Highness…"

"Rise now you Hero!" the king commanded with a strong voice.

Link did as he was told, but as he reached his full height he felt very dizzy. Getting a hold of himself quickly, he shook it off, thinking he just stood a little to fast.

"So you are the one who has saved my kingdoms?" he asked.

"Yes…" Link bowed again almost hurling on the way back up.

"Then a thank you is in order," He said standing up.

Link just watched as the King approached. But he stopped short of the stairs leading down form the throne.

"You shall be honored forever as our savior! You shall live here now, I shall make you a top ranking military officer, you will always be taken care of. We owe you that much. I also want you near in case I need you," he said.

"I thank you-cough- for you hospitality, but I don't need all that…" Link trailed off.

"Don't be silly of course you do," said a woman's voice.

Joining her father she entered the room and conversation.

"I won't take no for an answer young man!"

"Well, I guess if I can't say no…" light headedness took hold of him again. The King and his beautiful daughter kept fading I and out of focus.

Noticing the hurt expression on his face Zelda asked, "Are you ok, Link?"

Link finally lost the feeling in his legs and his knees buckled up underneath him. He was now on his hands and knees. People were talking and shouting all around him but he couldn't understand and the more he tried the more his head hurt.

Pain shot through him and his hand immediately went to hole the point of worst pain. He took is hand away looking at himself. Blood was running like crazy out of him. He found his answer to why he was feeling so bad. The wound had not completely healed and he had broken it open. A pool of blood had already formed on the ground as it ran down him, staining his clothes.

'_Not again!'_ he thought in vain as everything turned black, _'I hate black…'_ collapsing on the floor concerned people flew to him, the King and Zelda included.

"Guards get a healer now!" the King ordered turning his attention back to the dieing Link. The guards scattered hoping to reach a healer in time.

I just can't seem to make a good long chapter… well, this one is a little longer… but I also just can't seem to find another way to end the chap other than Link collapsing… man he's like done it 3 times… don't worry I'm not gonna' do it again… at least not this soon…

Come On People! Give me some ideas to work with! I always want to know someone else's point of view and ideas… it helps me mold them into a great new concept so **PLEASE! I'M BEGING YOU, PLEASE R&R! OR AT LEAST SEND ME AN E-MAIL!**

'Till we meet again!


	4. Disturbing Dream

_Disclaimer: Same old, same old… do I really need to write it any more?_

_Ehhhhhhhhhhh! Sorry, sorry, sorry! It has been too long I know! I just have so many things to do I'm going completely insane! Band, school, friends, sickness, sleep, other fan fictions… the list goes on and on. Hopefully this will tide you all over… at least until my writer's block is gone! If you have time please visit my other stories: Desert Prince (coming soon), Fushigi Yuugi: Purification and Destruction of evil beings volume one!_

_On With The Fic!_

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Legend of Zelda: Orb of Dreams

Chapter Four: Disturbing Dream

The sun was high in the sky and peeking through the window onto a sleeping form. The light reached his face and he awoke.

Long eyelashes fluttered open and quickly shut because of the brightness. Finally as his eyes adjusted, he was able to examine his surroundings. Link was in a grand bedroom, were every fabric in the room was green. A desk rested in the corner next to a large closet door. His bed was queen sized and rested upon a wooden frame. The walls were of large gray stones as well as the floor, which was covered in plush green rugs.

His body ached all over as he tried to move his arms. He pushed back the covers a bit and realized his clothes were gone and in their place were bandages.

With a moan of pain he sat up in his bed, leaning against his pillows. He brought his covers back up and relaxed.

Was he still inside the castle…? Link guessed as much.

Hurried footsteps made their way closer to Link's room. His eyes dart worriedly around the room for his weapons which were, unfortunately on the other side of the room. Link made a motion towards them but his door flew open at that moment, freezing him in mid movement.

His body relaxed as he realized who had come.

"Link, what are you doing! Were you trying to get up! You really shouldn't push yourself so much… you might really hurt yourself one of these days…" Zelda walked over to his bedside with fresh bandages and new clothes.

Link blinked a few times before she spoke again. "Let me dress your wounds. Lay back down."

Obediently, Link did as he was told. Zelda carefully unwrapped the old bandages from their place, revealing the wound and Link's toned muscular body. Slightly surprised that he was so powerfully built, she stopped for a second to think about what he went through to build them up like that. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, and then she laid her eyes upon him once again. A sigh escaped her pink lips.

Shocked at what she had just done, she desperately hoped that Link didn't notice. Taking her eyes off her work, she turned her head to look at Link's face. His profile showed his strong chin and his blond locks. Zelda never realized that she hadn't seen him without his hat on, he looked good. His tan face was framed by his golden bangs which were gently moving with the wind. His sapphire irises watched as fluffy, white clouds passed the frame of the window, showing he was completely oblivious of Zelda's actions.

Blushing slightly, she resumed her work and finished quickly trying to minimize the pain for him. Taking the remaining bandages into her hand, she stood up and set his new clothes on the end of his bed.

She turned her back on him as he sat upright, wincing with pain. "Father wishes for you to join us for lunch if you are able to do so…"

Zelda glanced over her shoulder in time to see Link nod his understanding.

"Don't push yourself; a maid will come when it's time to lead you to the dining hall. If you don't see fit to attend just tell her so. Rest until then," with that said Zelda left.

Link was alone again with his thoughts. At least until…

"LINK! You're awake oh I'm so glade you're ok. You had me worried sick-"

"It's ok Navi. I'm fit as s fiddle," he said patting the bandages.

"OW! Ok maybe not…" he said doubling up.

"You really did a number on yourself, didn't ya'?" Navi said floating down to his bed.

"Eh, it's not the worst… Enough about me… Where were you during the meeting?" Link gave her a questioning look.

"Well, there are a few answers to that question. One, I don't really want to be seen. Two, what would people think of you having a fairy. Three, how many people have ever really seen us? How would they react? Four, they would question you, then they might want one of-"

Link cut her off "Ok I get it, but you don't have to be hidden around Zelda she knows you exist."

"Right…"

"Now if you don't mind I would like a little more sleep before lunch," Link said pulling the covers up to his neck and floating off into a restless sleep.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/

"NO!" Link shot up, covers flying off of him.

Link searched the room, fear consumed him, but everything was the same as before. This fact calmed him a little, but his heart rate and breaths were still erratic. Covering his face with his hands he rested his elbows on his thighs, cold beads of sweat were upon his face and were trickling down. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. Only to be met with the visions of his dream again. Blue eyes shot open as he gasped and flung his head back to look at the blank ceiling, his weakened body shaking violently.

Focusing on his breathing he was finally able to clam down. He leaned back on the headrest and tried to remember his dream.

He tried hard to keep the few pieces he had left, but the shards were slipping away slowly and surly, until all traces of the dream were gone, but the feelings it gave him remained.

"Are you alright Link?" Navi asked worriedly.

"Just another dream... Nothing to worry about," Link swung his legs off the side of the bed and placed this feet on the cold, stone floor.

Shivers climbed their way up his spine as he stood up. He shook them off and changed into the clothes Zelda brought to him.

A knock sounded on his door and a woman's voice spoke to him through it, "Are you decent, Sir?"

"Yes, you can come in," Link stated plainly.

She opened the door and smiled, "Oh, don't you look handsome in that outfit! Come it's time for lunch and our lord requests your presents."

Nodding Link followed her out the door, wondering what on Hyrule was to happen at this meeting with the King.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

_Hope you liked it. This took me forever to write._

_Come On People! Give me some ideas to work with! I always want to know someone else's point of view and ideas… it helps me mold them into a great new concept so **PLEASE! I'M BEGING YOU, PLEASE R&R! OR AT LEAST SEND ME AN E-MAIL!**_

_'Till we meet again!_


	5. Lunch! Ehe…

Disclaimer: refusing…

Crapsickles! I can't believe I didn't write for about … counts on fingers I don't even know… sad yes I have had no inspiration at all and like so much crap from school… Kingdom Hearts 2 didn't help at all… sigh

Anyway, On With The Fic!

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Legend of Zelda: Orb of Dreams

Chapter Five: Lunch! Ehe…

Link followed the maid down the endless halls, completely confusing himself with the directions. He just couldn't understand how anyone found their way around this huge palace. The better question was why Kings and Queens needed such a gigantic place, do they even use it all!

He pushed the questions aside as the maid stopped in front of large oak doors. Why did they need doors this big? No one is nearly that tall! Link once again set aside the questions for another day, right now he was going to have lunch with royalty. He hoped he wouldn't offend anyone with his table manners, especially when he didn't know any, saving the world doesn't exactly leave one time to learn those things.

The maid bowed slightly as Link walked passed her into the room. Sweat beads formed along his brow as the doors closed behind him.

"Link! I'm glade to see you're alright. You gave everyone quite a start," the King smiled at him.

"I'm sorry about that..." Link stuttered out.

"It's ok. Come and sit, Zelda should be joining us soon," he said ushering Link to a chair next to him.

Cautiously Link made his way over to the seat, but didn't sit down.

"Something wrong Link?" it was a woman's voice.

Links eyes meet Zelda's as she walked over to her seat at the table.

"No, it just wouldn't be polite to sit down before a lady does," Link stated nervously.

"Thank you," she gracefully sat down in her chair, "please sit."

Link quickly did as he was told, keeping his eyes down.

Butlers walked in behind them and placed their plates in front each person. Lifting the covers off, Link could smell the fresh meat and juicy fruits. He had never seen anything that good before he hadn't eaten anything remotely close to this.

"Now let's say our prayers," the King said enter lacing his own fingers Zelda did so as well. Link followed suit but wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"We thank the Goddesses for the food before us and for the peace of our country. Well, let's eat."

The King and Zelda immediately picked up a fork and started delicately eating the food set before them.

Link started at the silverware on the side of the plate then he backed off. _"Holy hell! How many forks can one meal have there's like three… or is that one to? I'm am so confused what do I use? Hell, I barely use one of these things for every meal… I knew I should've stayed in bed…"_

"Link, is something wrong you're not eating?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"No," He immediately picked up a random fork and knife, digging into his steak.

"So Link," the King set down his fork and knife, whipping his face with a napkin. "Tell us about youself."

"Uh," Link set down his silverware as well, "Well, uh… there's not much to say…"

"Come on there has to be something unique about you!"

Link just looked at him.

Zelda butted in, "Well, we know he has saved our kingdom. That's pretty unique."

"Yes yes I know that but what did you do before that?"

Link wanted so much to slam his head into the table. "Your majesty all I know how to do is fight, ride a horse, and fish. I haven't done much of anything else in my life."

"Well why not?"

"Never had time," he went back to eating feeling extremely stupid.

Zelda looked at him with sorrowful eyes understanding him perfectly.

"Why don't we move off that subject. Have you thought at all about what I asked you?"

"Yeah."

"Link, I have to tell you that it would be in your best interest."

Link continued to eat his meal as if the King had said nothing.

"Link?"

"I don't know…"

"What! Link if I was in your position I would grab this chance in a heart beat-"

Link stood up from the table setting down his silverware. "Thank you for the meal," he bowed and left the room.

"Dear, what did I say?"

"I don't think it's you father I just think he's going through a hard time right now," she went back to eating.

"Alright then…"

/0/0/0/0/0/

Link burst out of the dining hall. _"I knew I shouldn't have come. I don't know if I can keep on fighting like this. Argh! Maybe Navi can knock some sense into me…"_

He walked a down the hall and into another one and another and another still. "Ack! I can get through countless dungeons and mazes but I can't figure out a castle! What kind of a hero am I?"

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Hope you liked it. This took me forever to write.

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! It's so late…

Come On People! Give me some ideas to work with! I always want to know someone else's point of view and ideas… it helps me mold them into a great new concept so **PLEASE! I'M BEGING YOU, PLEASE R&R! OR AT LEAST SEND ME AN E-MAIL!**

'Till we meet again!


	6. Nature's Fields

Disclaimer: … --

DreamWeaver010: Thank you for reviewing and your giving of ideas. I have given that a lot of thought and your right in aspects I'll just have to decide what to do though it is not easy. I'll let you read to find out what happens.

Lo: Thank you! hugs

whitelightning170: I know they are way to short even to my liking… I just can't right that much and really fanfiction shortens it. You'll understand why he's offended, just keep reading.

Yusuke343: I will relax, … when the world ends and I get cake! (Inside joke w/ friends) and thank you so much for reviewing!

Now, On With The Fic!

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Legend of Zelda: Orb of Dreams

Chapter Six: Nature's Fields

Link relaxed on his queen sized bed. His hands behind his head and his eyes fixated on the ceiling above him.

"_I'm so overwhelmed, I overreacted at lunch…"_ Link sighed a big sigh, _"The king just doesn't understand I've been saving his kingdom for seven straight years and he thinks I have time to get a hobby, honestly! Mostly though I'm just ashamed with myself why did I even… ARGH!"_

He turned over to lay on his side closing his eyes. _"I have never lived anywhere, I don't know if I can handle living in the castle. I would be nice to see Zelda everyday. I don't really have anywhere else to go… Maybe I should talk to Saria, she always helps."_

He rolled off the bed and grabbed his gear.

"Where are you going Link?" Navi floated through the room.

"To see Saria before I make this decision," he tightened the belt around his waist and his chest to secure his sword and shield.

"Do you really need her to decide? I think you know the answer and are just not willing to accept it, but why, you know you don't have anywhere else to go." Navi spoke with wisdom only a fairy could have.

"You're right Navi I do know the answer I just need to talk to her. I haven't seen her in forever!" He opened the door and shut it behind him.

"HEY! Wait for me!" She flew after him.

Link walked calmly into the stables looking for Epona.

A neigh escaped from the back of the stables. Link could recognize her anywhere.

He quickly put her riding gear on and led her out of the stables. She openly neighed at her delight to being out in the open again. Link mounted her and she was off in a flash.

"Whoa! What's wrong Epona?" He asked as he held on to her reigns tighter.

With that she sped up though the town into the open fields.

"Oh, you just don't like to be stabled do you?" he smiled down at her.

She moved her head for yes and Link laughed.

"You and me… were a lot alike, we love the open fields of freedom."

They entered the forest not long after, where he dismounted.

He looked around at his first home. The Korkiri forest, it seemed so small now. Rightly so, the Korkiris were all children sized. This was why he could never live here again.

He walked through the village. The Korkiri stared at him as he walked past up the hill towards the Lost Woods.

No matter how funny it sounds, Link had the Lost Forest memorized like the back of his hand and made quick work of weaving his way though to the Sacred Garden. Through the Garden was the Forest Temple, where Saria would be protecting it.

At the entrance he found her. Her bright green hair matched her green outfit and her blue eyes lit up as they saw him. She looked exactly how he remembered.

She stood from her stump and ran to him. He kneeled down to embrace her.

After a minute they let go.

"What are you doing here Link?" Saria questioned him.

"To see you," he answered simply.

"Shouldn't you be off saving something?" She mocked.

"Not that I know," he smiled at her, "It's good to see you."

He told her everything that had happened to him since they last talked.

"Wow that sound really exciting! You are going to take them up on their offer, right?"

"Yes, I'm not that dumb, but I will miss the green fields and trees."

"Just come visit me when you feel detached from nature," she gave him a big smile.

"I will, I better get going though, would want them to worry about me," he turned to leave.

"Link! Don't forget you can always reach me though the song I gave you. I'll always be there for you," she said as she watched him leave.

"Thanks, you're a great friend Saria. See you later," he waved to her as he left.

Epona and Link enjoyed the fields as they made their way back to… home.

"I don't think that's ever going to sound right…" he said as the sun set and he rode through the town towards the castle.

Zaria looked though a window over looking the town and watched as Link made his way back. She knew he would accept she could see it in his eyes. Although he would miss his fields of green, she knew this would become home to him.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Hope you liked it.

This one seems longer me… I don't know. Sorry for not getting this to you guys sooner. A lot has been happening this year, I just needed time to adjust…along with time to actually sleep. Sorry guys I'm all booked up, I might not be able to write the next one for a while. Again please R&R I LOVE your comments or complaints. smiles

'Till we meet again!


	7. Knighthood

Disclaimer: pu chu!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Sorry if I confused you with the name Zaria, which actually means warrior princess so it kinda fits Zelda… hahahah… eh. I am writing a book and Zaria is the name of my main character so… it's just natural for me to write that name. I actually got it from Saria and just put a Z in front instead of an S, it was only later I learned what it meant. Anyway I love you all for reading and reviewing. hugs

Now, On With The Fic!

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Legend of Zelda: Orb of Dreams

Chapter Seven: Knighthood

Link knelt down in front of the king. He was being knighted, Sir Link Korkiri knight of Triforce. To him the name sounded strange. He didn't know if he would get used to being called sir, but he would have to now that he was the top knight. The only think he could focus on was his clothes and armor. They were so uncomfortable, would he have to put this on everyday. He could barely move in the blasted thing!

He thought back to that morning when the maids burst into his room, waking him up.

Bam!

"Wha?" Link sprung from his nightmare sleep. He had his fists raised and was about ready to attack when he saw who had come in.

Most of the younger maids just stared at him in aw and drooled while the older maids spoke, "Master Link today is the day of your knighthood, and we have brought you your formal wardrobe and are here to help you put the armor on."

Link looked at them in confusion for a second before he consented.

They had made him a blue tunic with matching pants. They were embroidered with gold thread, along with his hat that now has a belt with a gold Triforce. His boots, belts, and gloves were black with gold Triforce insignias. Lastly the armor was also blue with gold trimming and the crest of Hyrule. (Basically he now matches his Hyrule shield but with more gold, I'll draw a picture and put it on same username without 74.)

"Rise Sir Link, knight of Triforce!"

Cheering filled the room as he rose; he smiled knowing that he had made people very happy by becoming a knight.

The crowd filed out of the castle to the huge party set up at the plaza. Congratulatory banners lined the streets. Balloons and ribbons were everywhere the eye could see. Fires danced as the sun came down and the moon lit up the night sky. Musicians played as people danced, drank, and sang. Everyone was living it up on a special day.

Confetti rained as Link joined in for a while, after he took the armor off. Zelda even joined in the festivities.

She seemed happy for him but he could tell something wasn't right.

"Hey Zelda," he walked up and sat down next to her at a table. He passed her a drink of water, "You don't look so happy, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Link, just lost in my thoughts. I really am happy that you decided to take us up on our offer. Now I get to see you everyday," she smiled then took a drink of the water.

Link didn't talk to her about it anymore, but she seemed to perk up when they danced. He had never had such a good time, laughing, dancing, and talking. He didn't want it to end. Eventually Link and Zelda did head off to the castle to go to bed, though the party in the streets continued through the night.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Link woke up early the next morning, knowing he had some kind of duty to do. He figured until then he would go train for a while.

He put on his green tunic and some pants the maids had made for him, he liked them a great deal. Placing his new hat, with the Triforce, on his head, he grabbed his sword, and shield, along with the rest of his equipment. (I wanted to get rid of those dang tights of his!)

He entered the practice field; the sun was just barely over the horizon. A hiss escaped as he unsheathed his sword. Eyelids overlapped his blue eyes as he concentrated of his sword. Holding it with both hands he held it straight out in front of him, he pulled it closer to his shoulder taking the stance for a charge.

The wind blew around him playing with his hair and clothes. His eyes shot open and stabbed fiercely at the air. Quickly he brought his sword up and slashed horizontally then diagonally down and up. Leaping into the sky the sword came down with him slicing straight through the air hitting the ground. Using that force he tossed the sword into the wind and flipped backwards. Catching it he used the rest of that momentum to slash behind him with a roll of the wrist then in front of him before it came to rest at his side.

clapping

Link spun around to see more knights at the practice field watching him.

"That was amazing Master Link!" one of them shouted, the rest of them agreed with a nod and more clapping.

Link was a little embarrassed, "Thanks, I guess."

"Can you teach us how to do that?" another shouted as they gathered around him. They begged him to teach them. Link didn't get the chance to answer.

"Now, now everyone! Master Link is a very important person with a lot to do; he shouldn't have to worry about teaching amateurs like you," a higher ranking knight entered the grounds.

"_Hm… He must be their teacher…"_ Link thought as the other knights backed away and started to apologize.

"I am very sorry to have interrupted your training Master Link," their teacher came up to him and bowed.

Link was shocked at his actions and his face showed it plain as day, "It's ok, by the way what is your name?"

"My name is Rainer Sturley. I am a knight of the sword; I teach the new recruits and lead the armies."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Link said with a smile.

"It is a true honor to be in your presence my lord," he bowed once again making Link uncomfortable.

"If it's ok I would like to stay and help out," he looked at the eager young faces, then back at Rainer.

"I'm sure my students would love that, thank you," they all bowed at this. Link was now tired of the bowing thing.

"Alright then, everyone line up and take your swords out!" Link commanded as they scrambled.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Zelda was in her library reading a really good book.

Her sapphire eyes glanced out the window, and did a double take before she raced to it.

Link was helping train the other knights. _"He really does love this country and its people,"_ She thought as she watched him out the window.

Sigh She rested her head on her hands and looked upon him as Link showed his wisdom of the sword, trying to give them strength and confidence.

Link felt a pair of eyes on him other than the students. Instinctively he followed his feelings and his eyes meet with hers.

Zelda blushed a bit before she waved at him.

Link smiled and waved back, not noticing her blush.

Zelda smiled as well before she left the windowsill, turning her attention back on her book.

Link laughed a little before he returned to the knights.

"Sorry guys, I have something else I have to do," the knight's faces became sad and disappointed.

"Hey, I'll come around once in a while just keep up the good work," he smiled at them and made his way back up to the castle.

He weaved his way through the halls, trying to find Zelda.

"_What room would she be in… the library! Now I just hope I can find it."_ He walked towards the direction he thought it was in.

"She's going to have to decide sooner or later!"

Link stopped dead in his tracks, _"Was that the King?"_

"Yes Sire, but I believe it best for her to marry for love!"

"_Impa? Are they talking about Zelda?"_ Link got closer to the door.

"I would love that to. My daughter's happiness means a lot to me but, she has to find a man of nobility. Our line must be carried on. She's not happy with me." The King confessed.

"No she's not happy because you're telling her to marry these men she doesn't know." Impa replied.

"Yes, but at least I'm giving her a little choice," he sighed with a heavy heart.

"Shall we continue this another day Majesty?"

"Yes… we shall."

"As you wish," with that she disappeared.

Link didn't waste any time and raced down the hall, "Zelda, I had no idea. I'm your friend and I should be helping you through this."

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Hope you liked it.

I knew I could make it long HA!

I also would like to know what kind of swords he has I know he can't have the master sword because that has to be in the Temple of Time so any suggestions. I could just make him find a new one… I think I'll do that, but any name suggestions will be very welcomed! Again please R&R I LOVE your comments or complaints. smiles

'Till we meet again!


End file.
